The Dam At Otter Creek
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Tony and his old friends from high school covered up a murder years ago. Now Baltimore has brought it back to the table. Tony must now choose between his friends, jail, and his job at NCIS. Where will his loyalty lie when the blood lies in his hands?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Just like when the guys built the dam at Otter Creek and the water backed up deep enough to dive…we took the dead man in sheets to the river flanked by love, deep enough to dive…" –The Dam At Otter Creek by LIVE**_

Chapter 1

Tony DiNozzo walked into work in a particularly good mood, which for him wasn't unusual, but was still uncanny for at this time of year, fall, he usually felt more on edge…for reasons he couldn't tell anyone of course…

He knew too much.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Now Jethro," Ducky said. "I'm sure Baltimore has good reasons for being here today."

"I just want to know who did what Duck," Gibbs rubbed his temples in frustration. "I don't need anyone getting deported or arrested or anything."

"They said it was confidential did they not?" Ducky asked.

"They said it was an old case they needed my team to look over," Gibbs said. "I know they're lying, but what does it matter?"

"Either way," Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder. "You just put on your best poker face and show them that you don't get their angle at all."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Well hello Zi-vah," Tony smiled big and set his things down. "And McProbie, how are you all on this fine morning."

"Fine," Ziva said. "You're acting surprisingly happy today Tony, you get laid or something last night?"

"No," Tony replied. "Just a beautiful September morning is all."

He was on his last segment of rope; his nerves were too shot today.

"So I see…" McGee suspiciously replied.

"What," Tony replied. "You're looking at me as if I've just murdered someone?"

"Oh but you have…" a familiar voice said.

Drew Bullock, Tony's ex team member and now his old team's new leader because Blake Harris was arrested emerged from the shadows and showed himself. Tony stared blankly only hoping that Drew wouldn't catch on to his act, but Drew was a smart detective…

Tony had trained him well.

"You probably don't know why I'm here," Drew said. "But I assure you this is not a welcoming committee."

Drew pointed to Carrie Black and Judith "Jude" Collins two other agents on his team and they brought forth four other people. Tony about went into cardiac arrest when he figured out who they were.

Sammy Peters, Benson Hall, Greg Saunders, and Tammie Heist…

His best friends from high school…

"Why," Tony played dumb. "Wha…"

"Let me quote a movie, it might make things a little clearer," Drew said. "I Know What You Did Last Summer…or rather THAT summer."

"What are you talking about?" Tony hoped playing dumb was working, deep down though he knew it wasn't.

"Let me refresh your memory," Drew held up a file with a cold case paper clipped to it, Tony read it and about went into shock. "The murder or your friend…Ian Stockhold, we have witnesses and we know what you five did."

"You accusing me of murder Drew," Tony shot back. "My hands hold no one's blood!"

"We'll see about that," Drew replied. "Now won't we?"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Oh my god McGee," Abby paced back and forth in her lab, McGee had gone down there only to calm her down because well at NCIS…news spreads like a million wildfires. "Tony's getting arrested!"

"He's not getting arrested Abby," McGee exclaimed. "He's only a suspect, they have probable cause, and it doesn't mean anything!"

"Are you insane in the membrane Tim," Abby yelled. "Probable cause my ass, they'll throw him in the cold hard slammer and we'll all have to deal…"

"Abby breathe and chill with the Caff-Pows for now," McGee grabbed her and shook her a little. "Tony will be fine, period."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Damn it Duck," Gibbs banged his fist on the autopsy table, causing the instruments to rattle. "Why does all this bad luck fall on my shoulders?"

"Well," Ducky replied. "If you believe in Karma my good man…"

Gibbs groaned and Ducky laughed.

"I just don't understand it," Gibbs exclaimed. "Here Baltimore comes in here, lies to my face, then accuses MY agent of murder, I'm surprised Director Vance allowed this…you know what scratch that, I'm not surprised!"

"Jethro," Ducky explained. "Whether or whether not Anthony did this or not, we need to stand by him as his family, his team, his friends, and try to defend him as best we can."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Sammy, Benson, Greg, Tammie, and Tony all sat in the interrogation room, waiting for hell to unleash its fury.

"I'm so glad we're not being recorded." Tammie stated.

"Tony," Benson leaned over and whispered, just in case people were listening. "I know we all know what we did, but we also made a pact that we'd never speak of it again or admit we did it, everyone here has said they're going to honor it, everyone but you…"

"Benson," Tony whispered back. "This doesn't affect just you guys; I could lose my job over this!"

"Tony," Benson said. "It's either you honor a pact you made and keep a job or get fired for telling the truth and live with it the rest of your life!"

Tony stared into Benson's eyes.

"Ok fine," Tony shook on it. "I'll do it."

"I knew we could count on you," Benson shook back. "Pal."

**Read and Review**

**Ok so Dream Weaver had to be taken down until the heat dies down…here is what I hope you all think of a new just as awesome story…**

**The votes came in Tony won by 6 but McGee was close, if you voted you know why I just said this.**

**Disclaimer: Any relation to anyone living or dead in this fic is coincidental**

**PS From now on I'm going to do one NCIS fic and one Hetalia or other category fic at a time. (not counting oneshots)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So would you like to tell me how all this began?" Drew asked Benson.

"Oh sure why not, just for shits and giggles," Benson laughed…Drew didn't. "Ok well we were all teens having fun you know it was upstate New York what else are we supposed to do?"

Tony remembered it well…

_It was a crisp, overcast, late June day. June the fifth to be exact. Tony of about eighteen years, a senior in high school, was graduating that year to be exact, was walking with his friends._

_ "Quit it Benson," Tammie exclaimed. "I hate being tickled!"_

_ "Will you two shut up," Sammy exclaimed. "I'd like to get a tan today!"_

_ Everyone ignored her…_

_ "I know," Ian Stockhold exclaimed. "It's hot, we're all hot…"_

_ "Thank you," Greg bowed, everyone suppressed giggles. "Thank you…"_

_ "Shut up," Ian replied with a laugh himself. "My point is…let's dam Otter Creek."_

"You with me Tony?" Drew asked.

Tony shook his head to snap out of his trance. He didn't need Drew having one more thing to peg against him, much less the others.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"We're gonna get in so much trouble…" McGee said.

"Shut your trap," Ziva said. "And quit hogging the window!"

"Quit pushing me!" Abby exclaimed.

"Will you all shut up?" Gibbs replied.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_"Dam Otter Creek?" Tony asked._

_ "Yeah." Ian exclaimed._

_ "And where are we gonna get the money for that smart ass?" Tammie asked._

_ Everyone hooted and hollered with laughter._

_ "I'm serious," Ian said. "It's deep enough we could dive off of the top if we dam it!"_

_ "Ah hell," Benson said. "Why don't we just do it, it'll make Stockhold here happy?"_

_ Ian was one of those people whose father had all the money in the world, but no one ever took him seriously, he was everyone's scapegoat, everyone's punching bag, everyone's favorite person to hate…_

_ Yet they were all best friends with him why?_

_ "Thank you." Ian smiled big._

"So Tony," Drew asked. "Care to tell us what else happened, if anything, Benson just told the extent of the story."

_The dam at Otter Creek as they had come to name it was built by mid June. The boys, Sammy, and Tammie were rather proud of their work. They had tested it already and it worked just fine. The water was in fact deep enough to dive and Ian tested that himself._

_ "Guys I'm so proud of us," Ian joked. "You all finally accomplished something considering how half-ass you all really are?"_

_ "What'd you say?" Tony asked._

_ "You heard me," Ian laughed. "Come on it's just a joke, but all jokes are based on truth."_

_ "Come on Ian," Tammie said. "Leave him alone."_

_ Ian at times could also be the biggest asshole on the planet…_

_ "Come off it man!" Sammy said._

_ "Must suck to go home every night knowing that a dam is all you've accomplished?" Ian joked._

_ "Take it back!" Tony punched Ian's jaw._

_ "Punk!" Ian exclaimed and punched back._

_ "Fight," the crowd of friends cheered. "Fight!"_

_ Tony and Ian each took swings at each other, Tony took one final one resulting in the fact that Ian was standing too close to the dam. He fell over and the air became suddenly still… _

_ "Ian?" Tony asked._

_ He didn't submerge._

_ "Ok this isn't funny Ian!" Tammie called._

_ "Get your ass back up here!" Sammy yelled._

_ No one came up._

_ Everyone raced down to the bottom of the dam. There lay Ian…cold, stiff, motionless…and dead._

_ "Damn it," Benson said. "Damn it Tony you killed him!"_

_ "Me," Tony exclaimed. "You guys were just as guilty egging on the fight!"_

_ "He's right," Sammy said. "We are…"_

_ Benson suddenly started to rip pieces of the tree bark off, they came off in large chunks._

_ "What are you doing?" Tammie asked._

_ "Burying Ian," Benson dragged Ian's body onto the bark. "Help me, all of you; we're throwing him in Otter Creek."_

_ "What!" they all exclaimed._

_ "It's the only way to cover our asses," Benson said. "There's no blood, how else are they gonna know it's us?"_

_ No one answered._

_ "Exactly," he said. "Now get your asses over here and help me!"_

_ Everyone helped drag Ian's body to above the dam, they all stood there waiting for Bensons' command._

_ "On the count of three," Benson choked on his own words. "Throw him!"_

_ "One." Tony said._

_ "Two." Tammie, Sammy, and Greg said._

_ "Three." Benson gulped._

_ They all threw Ian into Otter Creek. His body sunk, never to be seen again._

_ "Now," Benson said, looking around him. "No one saw us, we were never here, and we are never to speak of this again got it, any of us tells the truth about this god help me I will personally see that they suffer the same fate Ian did, got it?"_

_ Everyone stuck their hands in the circle Benson had formed and started with his, sealing the pact._

"So Tony," Drew asked again, growing impatient. "Are you sure that's the whole story?"

"Yes Drew," Tony said sternly. "It is."

"I suppose then you wouldn't mind if I bring in a witness or two for the day?"

Tony looked behind himself at the two way mirror. He knew Team Gibbs and Co was watching…

"Bring it on." Tony banged his fist into the table.

**Read and Review**

**Who saw the boy's dastardly deed?**

**Where will Tony's loyalties lie?**

**Will Gibbs confront him?**

**What about Drew?**

**Review for Chapter 3 sooner :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I will be gone and at my dad's house with no wifi until Weds evening or Thurs morning so no uploading until I'm back BUT i will still be typing the chapters of my stories.**

Chapter 3

Drew stood up and walked over to the group of friends.

"You all may go about your merry way as long as you stay in the NCIS building," Drew said. "And in the view of NCIS agents or staff, or a trusty security camera, got it?"

"Got it." Tony replied for the group and stared coldly Drew's eyes.

Drew nodded once and held the door open for everyone.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony walked down the hallway to Abby's lab. He just needed to get this off of his chest. He had been studying his sign language too so that helped. He knew hadn't taught Drew sign language and he'd use it to his advantage…

"Tony," Abby exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug. "Come on in, what do you need, or am I not allowed to talk to you?"

"Not technically," Tony signed. "But I have been practicing my sign language."

"Ah I see," Abby signed back. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"There are no security cameras in here are there?" Tony signed.

"Nope," Abby said. "Amazingly, that's why I have that emergency button, so are you going to tell me or what?"

"Yes, hold your horses," Tony laughed as he signed. "Ok so if I tell you this, I tell you this in confidence, alright?"

"In confidence," Abby signed and winked. "Got it."

"Ok," Tony signed. "I…did that kill that man."

"What," Abby signed. "How?"

"That'll come out in due time," Tony signed back. "But until it does, keep your mouth shut, from everyone, including Gibbs got it?"

"But Tony…" Abby signed.

"Keep it shut." Tony gave a stern look on his face and signed her back.

"Alright…" Abby signed.

Tony nodded once.

"I'm glad we had this talk Abby." Tony said as he left her lab.

"Me too." Abby sternly looked at him.

Tony left the lab and walked along the hallway back towards the bullpen.

Gibbs followed close behind him, still as undetected as the moment he was watching Abby and Tony sign in her lab.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So my dear," Ducky said to Tammie. "I do hope you're not accused or murder here."

"Me too doctor," Tammie smiled. "Me too…"

Ducky fiddled with his various instruments.

"So how does one become a medical examiner for NCIS?" Tammie asked.

"I went to school," Ducky laughed. "Then applied for NCIS, really pretty simple my dear."

"I see," Tammie laughed. "I've always been interested in that stuff."

"What a fine position to choose for a career," Ducky replied. "I was hoping for more of my kind when I left school, although that was a long time ago."

"Yes," Tammie smiled. "Maybe when I get out of this mess, I could come by sometimes and watch what you do?"

"Of course my dear," Ducky said. "In the case that you do get out of this."

Ducky turned to put something away and Tammie gulped.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Benson walked along by the break room for NCIS employees and sat down at a table. He noticed Ziva trying to get a candy bar out of a machine and cleared his throat. She looked over at him.

"The trick is to kick the machine." He smiled.

"You don't think I already know that?" Ziva replied with no smile back.

"Wow tough room," Benson laughed. "Anyways chica, where's your buddy Tony, I figured he'd be with you right now?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Ziva replied.

"Haven't seen him since the interrogation," Benson replied. "He never could commit."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva asked.

"Jobs, friends…women," Benson put emphasis on women. "He never could commit to any of those, use em and leave em that was his way, still is I bet yah."

Ziva was shocked she thought Tony was different.

"On the other hand sweet cheeks," Benson wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "I'm not like that."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Ziva replied. "I can kill you without even touching you once."

"Ok," Benson said. "I'm just saying, you should watch your back when it comes to Tony right now, you can never tell where someone's loyalties lie…"

With that Benson turned around to walk, with a popular shit-eating grin on his face.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew sat in interrogation with two middle aged people, a woman and a man. Sammie, Tammie, and Tony sat across from him.

"Alright," Drew didn't even look up. "Now we can begin…"

Drew then did look at the people before him.

"Now hold on a minute," Drew said. "Where's Benson?"

**Read and Review**

**What did the witnesses see?**

**What did Gibbs see and will he confront Tony about it?**

**Is Benson concocting lies or telling the truth and nothing but?**

**Does Ziva believe Benson?**

**And above all…where is Benson?**

**Read and Review for the Chapter 4 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Miss me?" Benson said as he walked into the interrogation room and sat down across from Drew.

"And where exactly were you?" Drew asked.

"Around." Benson smiled, looked at Tony and winked. Drew luckily didn't catch on to the subtle hint that Benson gave Tony. Tony gulped.

"Anyways," Drew decided to ignore Benson's ridiculous excuses. "We need to bring in a witness; she claims that she saw what you boys supposedly did that day."

Everyone tried to put on their best poker face, Tony's being the best of all because he after all…worked for Gibbs.

The woman walked in and sat down across from all the friends. Gibbs watched through the glass window at the woman. She looked familiar somehow…

"So," She said. "What am I here for again?"

She looked over to see the friends.

"Oh that's right," she smiled. "I'm supposed to bear witness to your crime."

Drew crossed his arms and waited.

"Ok so I did see a couple of friends dam Otter Creek," the woman said. "That creek was special to the whole damn town; I loved that creek myself, that's about all I saw was them damming the creek, although there was that one day…"

"What day?" Drew asked.

"It was cloudy," she said. "And about to rain I remember walking through the park to get home in time before the rain, when I saw the group fighting, naturally I didn't think much of it until I heard a splash around five minutes later, I heard one boy say "No one saw us, we were never here" that's all I heard honest."

"She's telling the truth Drew," Tony spoke up. "I can tell."

Drew looked a little pissed at Tony but then stood up.

"Why don't we all take a leak?" he said, staring straight at Tony.

Tony knew a code name for a much needed chat when he heard one. He nodded once and walked out with Drew and his friends by his side. His friends dispersed once outside of the room. Drew stared Tony in the eyes and Tony him.

"You trying to tell me how to do my job DiNozzo?" Drew sneered.

"A long time ago THAT was my job Bullock," Tony snapped. "You keep in mind that I was once your boss and I know all about your Jedi mind tricks, considering I taught them to you."

"I'd watch it if I were you," Drew pushed Tony up against the wall. "I can take you down just as easily as you built yourself up."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't manhandle my agent Officer Bullock." Gibbs said from down the hall.

"Oh don't worry Agent Gibbs," Drew smiled and pushed Tony away from him. "We were only having a talk."

Drew then walked away.

Tony stood to face Gibbs.

"Boss I…" Tony said.

"Save it," Gibbs handed Tony a bagel and a cup of coffee. "You must be starving, that bastard not giving you a break and all."

"Thanks." Tony refused to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"Hey listen to me DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Look at me."

Tony did as he was told.

"Whatever happens in there," Gibbs said more quietly. "Know that your entire family here and I have got your six."

"But boss…" Tony said.

"I don't care what you say," Gibbs smiled. "We'll be behind yah."

"Even if I told you something that could change my future here." Tony replied just as Gibbs had started to leave down the hallway. Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned to face Tony.

"Boss," Tony sighed. "What if I told you the truth?"

"You could tell me where Atlantis was DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "And no matter how crazy it sounded I'd still believe yah."

Gibbs then walked away down the hall.

Tony smiled and bit into his bagel.

"Oh by the way DiNozzo," Gibbs poked his head around the corner. "Between you and Abby's conversation in the lab and what I've seen, don't think I already don't know the truth."

"I forgot you spoke sign language." Tony smiled.

"No," Gibbs smiled right back. "You forgot how stealthy I am."

Tony laughed as he walked back the opposite hallway.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva was normally patient, but today the soda machine just wouldn't agree with her. She kicked it until it gave her the Mountain Dew she so desired. She walked away from the machine and ran straight into Tony.

"Sorry Ziva, Tony said. "I didn't see you there."

"So I see…" Ziva replied and picked up her soda.

"Listen," Tony said. "I know you and McProbie have been left out of the loop…"

"Left out of the loop," Ziva exclaimed. "Forget that Tony, we've been left in the dark, in the damn dark for pig's sake!"

"It's Pete's Ziva." Tony replied.

"This has nothing to do with Pete whoever that is," Ziva said. "This is about you, you secret bearer!"

"Ziva," Tony rolled his eyes. "Everyone has secrets, you for one have killed more people than I have, so I think you would know!"

"So that's it," Ziva replied. "You did kill him…"

Tony looked downward.

"Oh Tony…" Ziva hugged him.

"I know what I did was wrong," Tony said hugging her back. "I don't need this Zi, Benson dragged me into this mess and lord knows he's not gonna help me out of it."

"Then we will." Ziva said.

"We?" Tony asked.

"Team Gibbs and Co," Ziva said. "Tony you've always had our six, and now…"

She kissed his cheek.

"It's our turn…"

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please Bullock," Gibbs pleaded a little. "Just give me an hour at the most; he'll be in my supervision at all times."

"Fine," Drew said. "But he comes right back after your little lunch; I've got an investigation to commence."

"Deal." Gibbs smugly smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs and Tony sat outside the restaurant at fifth and main. Tony held the menu up to his face so that he didn't face Gibbs. For once in his life Tony felt as if he couldn't even look at the man before him. He, the guilty party couldn't look into the eyes of the mentor he had come to believe in would stare down on him like he was a demon and Gibbs an angel. He felt insignificant now, like he was cuffed to Gibbs almost or that he should be behind metal bars. He sort of felt like a threat almost…

"Something on your mind," Gibbs set down his menu. "DiNozzo?"

"I feel like I shouldn't be here with you," Tony replied setting his down. "I feel like I belong behind bars."

"Why would yah think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Why," Tony laughed sarcastically. "Boss, I know what I've done, and I know I'm guilty why can't you just let me wallow in my pity?"

"Because you're my agent," Gibbs replied, a stern look on his face. "And you're like my son for one; I don't care how guilty of anything you are…I'll still treat you like you were a Saint, Noah's Dove, an angel whatever you wanna call it DiNozzo."

"I'd love to be Noah's Dove right now," Tony said. "So I could fly away from all this…"

"Believe me if I could DiNozzo you'd be gone right now," Gibbs said. "Not gone, gone but far away from here where Drew couldn't interrogate you."

"Oh don't worry about Bullock," Tony waved a hand at Gibbs. "Benson's the one I'd be worried about if I were you?"

"And why's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Keeping this between you and me," Tony said. "Benson's very secretive…"

"I'd watch your own ass DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"And why's that?" Tony replied as his beer was set before him.

"Benson seems like a loose cannon to me," Gibbs sipped a water. "Unpredictable, could turn at any moment."

"Well then I guess you don't know Benson then…" Tony sternly replied. "He's not one to betray."

"Whatever you say DiNozzo." Gibbs looked over across the street.

A black van had parked across the way. It hadn't moved since they had gotten there. The window begun to roll out and Gibbs saw the familiar sight of the tip of a pistol. He jumped on Tony and knocked him to the ground, his beer glass shattering just as the pistol fired a couple rounds. Tony's arm got clipped once on the way down. The van then pulled away and sped down the street.

"Ah," Tony winced. "God…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs dialed the police and put pressure on Tony's arm at the same time. "Hold on."

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator said.

"Yes, Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs said. "A man has been shot at Aldo's restaurant at fifth and main thanks."

"We'll be right there." The operator said then hung up.

Gibbs stared at the pool of blood that lay by Tony's injured arm. Tony's breathing hitched from the pain and Gibbs stroked his hair away from his face.

That was before Tony passed out.

Gibbs made him as comfortable as possible and then stood up, his suit stained with Tony's blood. He called the team.

"David." Ziva answered.

"Ziver," Gibbs said. "Tell the team and Bullock to meet me at Bethesda."

"Something wrong Gibbs?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Yes," Gibbs said. "Tony's been shot."

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Status: Serenading my mother to open arms by journey…she must think I'm a freak because she left my room with that look XD**

Chapter 6

Gibbs stood in the waiting room at Bethesda. He turned around only for a moment and was immediately knocked almost all the way over by an extremely worried Abby.

"God Gibbs," she exclaimed. "Can we ever have a day where NONE of you get hurt?"

"Comes with the territory Abs." Gibbs said.

The others filed in behind Abby and each gave Gibbs a look.

"I don't know yet," Gibbs replied. "They just got him in there twenty minutes ago."

"And not a moment sooner." Dr. Brad Pitt walked out and smiled.

"Ah Brad," Gibbs shook hands with him. "Nice to see yah."

"You too Gibbs," He led them all to Tony's room. "Sorry it had to be under these circumstances though…"

He opened the door to reveal Tony with a newly casted arm and just an IV drip.

"He'll be fine," Brad rolled his eyes. "My star patient."

"Hey," Tony exclaimed. "It's not my fault I got shot, someone did it deliberately!"

"Deliberately," Brad asked. "But why?"

"Someone," Gibbs interrupted. "Wants you to stay quiet DiNozzo and I have a feeling I know who it is."

"If you're accusing Benson again…" Tony said.

"No," Gibbs said. "Not yet."

"Good," Tony said. "Because I told you once before, he would never try to kill me!"

"I think you are wrong Tony," Ziva sat down and took his hand. "He'd have a good reason…"

"Will you all stop accusing him of something he didn't do?" Tony exclaimed.

"Just as Drew is accusing you!" McGee exclaimed.

"Yeah." Said Ducky and Palmer.

"Guys," Tony sighed. "Drew is accusing me because…"

He looked around for cameras luckily and amazingly there were none.

"Because I did it." Tony hung his head in shame.

McGee, Ducky, and Palmer were shocked and appalled.

"You guys knew?" McGee asked Gibbs and Ziva.

"Yes," Gibbs said. "I overhead…well watched him sign it to Abby in her lab."

"And I," Ziva said. "He told me."

"Way to leave us in the dark Tony…" McGee looked disappointed.

"Sorry Tim…" Tony looked ashamed of himself.

"If we are all finished here," Gibbs asked. "I need to tell Drew to not expect you for a few days."

"He'll be pissed…" Tony warned.

"You think I give a shit?" Gibbs asked and walked out of the room.

Everyone chuckled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Preposterous Agent Gibbs," Drew exclaimed. "I need him here right now!"

"Considering he's just been shot," Gibbs replied. "I'd figure you'd have more of a heart…"

"Impossible to have a heart when you've got a job to do," Drew shot back. "You would know what with the senseless killings in your line of work!"

"You rag on an NCIS agent," Gibbs sneered. "You answer to me you got it?"

"Got it." Drew almost seemed a little submissive in Gibbs' presence.

Ducky quietly watched as Gibbs and Drew went at it. Gibbs walked over to him and sighed.

"Jethro," Ducky said. "He's let the job get to his head, just remember who his boss was?"

"Oh that's right," Gibbs groaned. "He was Tony's lackey…"

Ducky only laughed and walked back down to autopsy.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Benson," Tammie leaned over to him and whispered. "Who did you call when they gave us a chance to walk around, I saw you on the phone?"

"I called an old friend," Benson replied confidently. "To do Tony in."

"What," she exclaimed. "Benson are you insane?"

"Maybe," he joked (or did he…). "Either way, he's too much of a risk; we need to keep him quiet so I figured why not the best way possible, I only had my friend fire a warning shot."

"Benson…" Tammie pleaded.

"And if you're smart yourself," he said. "You'll keep quiet too…"

Tammie looked around herself for cameras.

"Alright," she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I will…"

**God Benson plays dirty…**

**But Drew does too, he doesn't let anyone boss him around…not even Gibbs the king of bossy (pleads and begs for mercy from Gibbs to be spared from his wrath), he thinks he's top dog but Gibbs'll show him who's alpha dog (woof) right?**

**Will Tony ever catch on to Benson's act?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drew paced back and forth in the break room. He was wracking his brain for answers.

"God," he said to himself. "Tony was like a father to me, how can I do this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Gibbs asked walking up to him.

"I have a job to keep Agent Gibbs," Drew replied with a stern look. "And I'd rather you not you not tell me how to do it got it?"

"I heard you refer to Tony as the father you never had?" Gibbs asked and poured his coffee.

"Yes," Drew threw his cup away and was about to walk off before Gibbs stopped him. "Your point?"

"Well," Gibbs said. "He's the son I never had and I'm the father he never had, you send him to jail he doesn't have that anymore you hear me?"

"I suppose sticking by the rules doesn't mean anything to you?" Drew rolled his eyes.

"It never has," Gibbs smirked. "And it never will."

"And if I refuse," Drew implied. "And I do my job and get the hell out of here?"

"Oh you can certainly do that," Gibbs replied. "But I don't think I personally could live with sending my only father to jail…"

Drew tensed up and walked off. Gibbs laughed for he knew he had won.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Like a lion without its mother Tony was nervous to face his friends again. When he opened the door he was greeted by the smiling and overly suspicious face of Benson. Tammie stared at Tony with a look of despair.

"_Don't you get it," _her eyes screamed. "_He's trying to kill you!"_

Tony only looked for a few mere seconds at her before taking his place at the table.

Tammie sighed, closed her eyes, and looked downwards. Hoping and praying for a miracle was all she could do now.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby worked vigorously at her computer.

McGee tapped his angry foot.

"Why," McGee said, stomping around. "Why would he keep it from us?"

"I'm sure he had a good reason Tim," Abby snapped back. "Now if you'd kindly let it be!"

"No," McGee yelled back at her. "I will not let it be, Tony's like a brother to me, I will not let him go down without a fight!"

"Tim…" Abby hugged McGee who hugged back and stifled tears.

"I just wish he would have told me," McGee said. "I want to help him out of it, if that damn bastard Drew wasn't in our way!"

"Somebody call my name?" Drew asked from the outside of Abby's lab as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh," Abby said. "It's you…"

"Excuse me…" McGee said coldly and pushed past him on his way out.

Drew only brushed it off and walked into Abby's lab.

"What do you want?" she didn't even face him.

"I wanted to tell you," Drew said. "That Tony is the finest man you'll ever meet and I'm glad you all got to know him like I did."

"Why are you telling me shit I already know," Abby shooed him away. "Now leave me alone…"

Drew choked his breaths down and walked slowly away from the forensic scientist until he was out the door and down the hall.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Bathroom break everyone." The guard of the suspects announced and everyone filed out immediately.

"I have to go see someone…" Tammie said. "Don't worry he works here."

The guard nodded and off Tammie ran to Ducky's autopsy room.

When she burst through the doors she ran smack into Ducky himself.

"Ducky," she said. "I don't have long, but I need to talk to you…"

"About what my dear?" he asked.

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered. "But Benson tried to have Tony killed."

"What?" Ducky exclaimed.

"Shush," Tammie whispered. "Yes, to keep him quiet, you have to tell Gibbs…"

"I will my dear," Ducky said. "Now run along…this conversation never took place you got it?"

She nodded and ran off towards the interrogation room.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew stood in the bathroom crying.

"Why is it my damn job," he kicked the sink. "Why do I have to prosecute him?"

Gibbs watched from the doorway that Drew unknowingly wasn't watching.

"He's like my father," Drew sniffled. "God why…"

Gibbs only shut the door carefully and quietly and kept walking on to the observation room.

**Read and Review**

**Drew…has a sensitive side? Wow…**

**Gibbs sure put him in his place and he's hated even by some now?**

**But shouldn't everyone hate Benson?**

**And will Tammie's message of hope get through to Gibbs?**

**More will come with the more you review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once Drew had regained himself, he was walking back to interrogation. He bumped into Gibbs on the way out.

"You need something Agent Gibbs," he snapped. "Or do you just like to stalk me?"

"Depends," Gibbs said. "Saw you crying in there, anything you wanna talk about?"

"What's there to say," Drew said. "You would never understand anyways…"

"Try me…" Gibbs said.

Drew spun around and faced Gibbs who clearly was waiting.

"Fine," Drew said. "I have always looked up to Tony and he never gave me the time of day!"

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Blake was his right hand man," Drew explained. "They might as well have been married; Blake was always acting like he was up his ass."

"Go on…" Gibbs replied.

"I was a well qualified officer Agent Gibbs," Drew said. "I worked hard; I got the job done, I never asked for anything except for maybe a "good job Drew" now and then and did I ever get that…no, it was all Blake this Blake that!"

"Did you ever tell Tony how you felt about it all?" Gibbs asked

"By the time I could," Drew sighed. "Tony had quit and moved on, Blake became team leader and I was pissed, I'm glad he's in jail and gone where he needs to be."

"I only wanted to follow in Tony's footsteps," Drew explained. "And now the only chance I'm going to get to show him how capable of leadership I am I have to investigate him."

"You know something Drew," Gibbs said. "The first person Tony told me about when he applied here was you."

"You're kidding." Drew scoffed.

"No," Gibbs said. "I'm not…he told me that he wished he had put you in charge instead of Blake."

"Granted ninety percent of our cases were Jade related," Drew said. "I really impressed him?"

"Oh yeah," Gibbs winked. "He couldn't shut up about you, ask him yourself."

"I intend to," Drew smiled. "Hey thanks…Gibbs…for you know…listening?"

"Any time," Gibbs smiled. "Now go you've a man to prove innocent."

"So do you Gibbs." Drew chuckled and walked off to interrogation.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ducky ran to Gibbs and then literally into him.

"Duck," Gibbs said. "Calm down, where's the fire?"

"Tammie told me something I think you should know…" Ducky said and begun to explain what Tammie had told him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Drew looked around at each and every one of the people in interrogation. Tony stared stone cold at him and Drew only returned the stare.

"So," he said. "Anyone willing to confess to anything?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a few moments.

Gibbs and Ducky watched from the observation room.

"Ok fine," Sammie broke down. "We did it ok, we did it!"

"Sammie," Tammie said. "Come on, I'm sorry Drew she cracks under pressure, she doesn't know what she's talking about?"

Sammie wailed and flailed around. Gibbs gave a confused look at the camera.

"She's not confessing," he watched Benson cradle a sharp object in his fingers under the table. "She's creating a distraction!"

Gibbs burst through the door and tackled Benson. Drew made a sharp intake of breath.

Gibbs looked over at Drew gasping and holding his side. Benson had taken the knife and stabbed him in the side. Blood trickled down Drew's fingers and Tony's now as he tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Call 911!" Gibbs yelled at Ducky.

"Drew buddy," Tony said. "You alright?"

"I," Drew's breaths grew shorter and shorter. "I don't know buddy."

"Drew," Tony sighed. "You are not allowed to die, you hear me, not on my watch!"

"You sound my boss again." Drew smiled and then passed out.

Tony kept pressure on Drew's wound and kept watching his chest rise and fall. Tony moved his sticky blonde hair from his sweaty forehead. The paramedics arrived in record time, lifted Drew onto the stretcher and wheeled him to the waiting ambulance.

"You bastard," Tony grabbed a smiling Benson by the collar, pretty much choking him. "Why!"

"We couldn't go Tony," Benson choked out. "I couldn't bear to go to jail!"

"Over my dead body," Tony said. "That's where you belong you worthless piece of shit!"

Tony pushed him into Gibbs' careful grasp.

"If Drew dies," Tony stared Benson down. "I'll make you get shot to death!"

Benson sneered and Tony ran out of the room leaving all his friends behind. He ran past the bullpen and to his car.

He pulled out of his parking space fast and sped off!

"I already lost Blake," Tony said to the heavens above. "Don't let me lose Drew either!"

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tony ran into Bethesda with a heavy heart. He was breathing fast.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "Pull yourself together; I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How do you know!" Tony exclaimed.

"Trust me," Gibbs smiled. "I know."

"I sure hope you're right," Tony replied. "All I know is that bastard ex friend of mine needs to go to hell!"

"Easy there," Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "He'll be ok, at least I hope…"

"Friends of Drew Bullock." The doctor called out.

Tony stepped forward then the others fell in line behind him.

"He's been rushed into surgery just now," the doctor explained as he looked at his charts. "He's in worse shape than we thought, the man who stabbed him cause more damage than we originally theorized to his lung, there's a fifty percent chance he will live…I'm sorry."

Tony was in shock.

"Those odds must be wrong." Tony replied.

"I assure you…" the doctor said.

"No," Tony stated. "The odds are wrong, because he's Drew Bullock, my best officer and one mu oldest friends…I KNOW he's gonna make it."

"Whatever you say sir," the doctor sighed. "I will tell you all when he gets out of surgery, for now you'll just have to wait."

"Will do." Tony said.

The doctor walked off.

"I will be in the cafeteria," Ducky said. "If anyone needs any food…"

"I'm not hungry Ducky." Tony said.

"Bring us two sandwiches," Gibbs whispered. "I'm going to talk to him."

Ducky nodded and walked off with the others to the cafeteria.

Tony sat down on the bench and sighed.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sat down next to him. "Whatever happens…he knows how you felt I'm sure."

"No he doesn't," Tony muttered. "He'll never know, Gibbs fifty percent isn't very much of a chance."

"Remember when you had the plague," Gibbs asked. "They gave you little to no chance to live either, even less then Drew, and you still came out alive."

"Yeah," Tony replied. "So what?"

"This isn't any different DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "Drew will survive or else I'll kill him in heaven."

Tony laughed and Gibbs smiled.

Ducky came back with some food and a cup of water for Tony.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as Ducky handed him a sandwich. "You get Tony's too?"

"Yes." Ducky handed Tony his sandwich.

"If yah don't mind boss," Tony yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep right here…"

"I'll wake yah up when Drew's out." Gibbs smiled as Tony lay his head down on Gibbs' chest and fell asleep.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Many hours later when night had fallen Gibbs stretched and awoke to a fast asleep Tony on him. His coffee cup was empty and his neck was stiff. He carefully extracted himself from Tony and walked off towards the water cooler.

"Agent Gibbs," the doctor said when he saw him there. "I must inform you…"

"Right," Gibbs said. "Go on."

"Drew's in a very weak condition right now," the doctor's face went to that of sorrow. "He's on meds, but we're afraid he's only going to last until morning, and then he'll be gone."

"How long in the morning does he have?" Gibbs asked.

"We theorize until ten am," the doctor replied. "His lung's in a very bad state, too bad to repair, he's going to die….I'm so sorry for your Agent DiNozzo's loss Gibbs."

"It is fine," Gibbs said. "Say you wouldn't happen to have a cot for him would you, he insisted on staying the night, the others went home."

"We do," the doctor said. "I'll set it up, sure we can't get you one too?"

"Nope hospital chair's all I need, but thanks anyway," Gibbs half smiled. "Can I go see him…Drew I mean?"  
>"Sure," the doctor said. "He's almost ready to go to sleep."<p>

Gibbs nodded and with a full cup of coffee in hand he walked to Drew's temporary room.

Drew looked over at him as he walked in.

"Figured this wouldn't be where I'd spend my last night alive Agent Gibbs," Drew half smiled. "In a hospital…"

"Tony doesn't know," Gibbs explained. "He's asleep; they assume you've got until nine am tomorrow."

"I know," Drew said. "I'm embracing death rather than fearing it, one of the best lessons Tony ever taught me…"

"Tony's a good man," Gibbs smiled. "I told him I'd wake him up when you were ready and out of surgery…I'll let him sleep until tomorrow."

"Good," Drew said. "He doesn't need to worry tonight."

"Drew tell me one thing," Gibbs asked. "If I told you that Tony just told me before he fell asleep that he thought extremely highly of you would you believe me?"

"No," Drew said. "I'd have to hear it from the man himself."

"And tomorrow you will," Gibbs replied, standing to leave. "I must go, enjoy your last night Drew."

"I plan to stay up all night Gibbs," Drew smiled and laughed, before the pain set in and he grabbed his side. "Goodnight."

**Read and Review**

**So should Drew live or die?**

**It's you guy's call…**

**I believe in miracles so should one happen and save him?**

**You guy's votes count.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Drew whimpered and whine in his sleep. He was in a forest, the one place he always called home as a child. He touched the tree trunk to his right and almost felt a rush of energy into his body and he smiled.

"This is a dream," a voice behind him said. "Just thought I'd tell you that."

"I know," Drew smiled and walked over to the source of the voice. "I'm in a hospital bed awaiting certain death in the morning."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know?" the voice walked out of the shadows, it was Drew's brother William.

"Will," Drew said. "Is it really you?"

"Yep," Will walked over to him. "Glad to see you're doing so well with your life."

"You're speaking to a deathbed guy," Drew laughed. "I did well until tonight."

"Hey you're not dead yet are yah," Will asked and then laughed. "Didn't think so…"

Drew smiled and walked over to hug his brother. If it hadn't have been for that awful car crash with that drunk driver Will and his parents would still be alive and Will would be about thirty by now.

"You still look as good as the day we buried yah." Drew said.

"Yeppers," Will put his hands in his pockets. "I would be thirty soon, not immortally twenty one forever."

Suddenly though the scenery changed and Drew was alone again. Ahead of him stood Blake, Carrie, Tony, and a younger version of Drew. He remembered this day…

The first Jade case…

"_I'll be in the van," Blake said. "Kay Tony?"_

_ "Yep," Tony replied. "Catch you guys back at the station, Bullock and I will clean up here."_

_ Blake nodded and walked off with Carrie and the van started up and drove off. _

_ "Say Bullock," Tony smiled. "Mind if I drive back…"_

_ "Sure thing boss." Drew smiled and took off his soiled rubber gloves._

_ "Please don't call me boss," Tony replied. "I hate that, call me Tony like the others."_

_ "Sure thing," Drew shook his hand. "Tony…"_

"He always thought a lot of you," Will put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "You know that right?"

"Oh sure," Drew laughed. "When pigs fly."

"Trust me," Will winked. "You'll know when you wake up."

"He'll tell me?" Drew asked.

"Of course." Will smiled.

"So this means I'll be ok?" Drew asked.

"Who knows what He has in store for you," Will smiled. "I guess you'll find out."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony was having a dream as well.

In his dream though he was in a dark place. There was no light there was a fine mist surrounding him.

"I've been expecting you brother…" a voice said.

"Sarah?" Tony asked.

"The one and only," she bowed and moved closer to him. "I need to talk to you about Drew…oh and I brought some friends you know and love."

Suddenly then Tommy and Hollyander, both of Tony's spirit guides emerged from the darkness with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," Tony waved. "Long time no see."

"Same to you Tony," Hollyander said. "You know why you're here don't you?"

"I can pretty much guess…" Tony sighed.

"It's about Drew," Tommy spoke. "You know his odds, but do you know what happens after that?"

Tony waited.

"He may live bro," Sarah said. "He may die…we don't know which, all we know is that whatever happens please talk to him in the morning."

"I planned to anyways." Tony replied.

"Good," Hollyander said. "He'd like it Tony, he needs to know you care."

"He knows." Tony replied.

"No he doesn't," Sarah took his hands in hers. "You need to show him that he wasn't just another officer that he was a good friend…before it may be too late Tony."

Tony stared into Sarah's eyes and almost cried.

"For me…?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I'll do it for you," Tony smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course…"

"Hey what are we," Tommy pointed to himself and Hollyander. "Chopped liver?"

"No you guys know I love you," Tony laughed. "I'd just to the ends of the earth for Sarah…"

"We know Tony," Tommy and Hollyander smiled as Sarah walked in between in them. "Now…go talk to Drew, it's almost morning."

Sarah, Tommy, and Hollyander all waved goodbye.

Tony felt himself falling back into his body.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Tony," Gibbs shook him. "Wake up!"

"Wha…?" Tony asked.

"Wake up," Gibbs said as Tony sat up. "It's nine am…you have one hour with him."

Tony felt his stomach drop to his feet.

"It's time to say goodbye…" Gibbs sighed and helped him up.

**Read and Review**

**Well little back-story here. Hollyander is based off a very special person I know only in dreams. She's my spirit guide and I hope she doesn't mind being in this story….sorry if you do Holly (she doesn't like me to call her Hollyander so I call her Holly).**

**Sarah is Tony's younger sister in my stories, Tony had to leave her when she was young to save himself from his father. He doesn't know if she's dead or alive…?**

**Tommy was Tony's other spirit guide in another story I wrote called All That We Can't See.**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony walked into Drew's temporary room. His stomach and heart were both in his feet right now as he stepped over to the bed Drew lay in.

"Sup boss," Drew joked. "How yah been holding up?"

"Not so good when I heard about you," Tony laughed. "And when did I ever give you permission to call me boss huh?"

"Never," Drew laughed. "I remember you always hated that."

"You had them open the window?" Tony asked.

"Wanna to breathe fresh real air," Drew smiled. "On my last day…"

"We're wasting this hour," Tony laughed. "So are we going to do the crying and groaning or the well wishes here?"

"Nope none of that," Drew laughed. "I won't have it…"

Drew suddenly broke into a coughing fit. Tony's smile faded as he remembered how close his friend was to death.

"This is going to give me hell," Drew pointed to his lung. "If I make it out of this alive!"

"What do you mean if," Tony replied. "You're Drew Bullock of Team DiNozzo, no one ever gives up on Team DiNozzo."

"I'm Team Bullock now," Drew said. "Or well…I guess it'll be Team Black in an hour?"

"They're waiting for you outside the door," Tony pointed. "Everyone is, should I let them in?"

"Sure," Drew smiled. "Why not?"

Team Bullock and Team Gibbs and Co. filed in to see Drew. Drew greeted each of them with a smile and a feeble handshake. It had been only ten minutes and already laughs, memories, and tears of many until the ten minutes they were each allowed were up.

They all filed out to go somewhere before they broke down and cried.

Tony and Drew were the only two left in the room with ten minutes to spare before Drew bit the dust.

"I don't hate you Tony," Drew said. "I never could."

"I know you don't hate me," Tony laughed. "I never said that you did."

"I know," Drew's heart monitor went a little slower now. "I know…"

"Just between you and me," Tony smiled and took Drew's hand in his and cupped it. "You were the best damn agent on my team…Blake couldn't have yah beat by a long shot."

"You're just saying that…" Drew sighed.

"No," Tony said. "You know why I never treated you like I treated Blake and Carrie?"

"No," Drew coughed. "Why?"

"Because," Tony smiled. "I knew you were above them…"

Drew smiled and his heart monitor beeped off time again.

"I always," Drew weakly rasped out. "I always knew Tony…"

"That's good," Tony replied. "Because I heard from a little birdie known as Gibbs that was your biggest fear right now."

"It was until I had a dream last night," Drew smiled and lay back, his monitor barely beeped now. "And you know now…I'm not so scared."

Drew closed his eyes and drifted off. His monitor held a straight line.

Tony's tears fell softly down his cheeks.

Gibbs walked in slowly behind then pair.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Do you need a moment?"

"Yes," Tony cried. "He's really gone Gibbs…I can't believe it…he's really gone…"

**Read and Review**

**Well there's probably one more chapter after this one then this story's done.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drew felt his soul leave his body, but he still felt like he was there in a sense, but all of that didn't matter now…he was on his way home.

He walked around on a cloud for a moment before a voice came behind him.

"Enjoy this all for five minutes," the voice laughed. "You'll be back on Earth soon enough."

"Will?" Drew asked.

Will emerged from the shadows.

"You have unfinished business down there," Will smiled. "You have to prove Tony innocent remember?"

"I thought I already did?" Drew asked.

"Not legally," Will replied. "Let him and his friends go Drew, they don't deserve jail…let Benson be the only one to go."

"I wouldn't be doing my job then…" Drew said.

"Screw your job man," Will chuckled. "You owe Tony for all he did for you and then some."

"I suppose you're right," Drew kicked the cloud and watched it dissipate then regenerate. "I should do the right thing…"

"I'm always right," Will laughed. "Trust me Drew, people aren't sent here unless their time is up, yours has only begun."

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"You'll find out one day," Will smiled and then hugged his brother. "Now go, Tony's crying his eyes for you."

Drew nodded and prepared for the long journey back.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The heart monitor begun to beep.

Tony pulled his tear stained face from his hands.

"Dry those tears boss," Drew weakly stated. "I'm not gone yet…"

Tony looked up to the heavens and cried even more.

"Thank you Hollyander," he prayed and cried. "And Tommy, thank you…"

"Don't thank them," Drew sat up a little more. "Thank my brother Will…he's the one who told me that it wasn't my time."

"God willing it won't be for a while," Gibbs re-entered the room. "How you feeling Drew?"

"Considering I just died for ten minutes Agent Gibbs," Drew smiled. "I feel just fine…"

Gibbs laughed and then left the room to get the doctors.

"So," Drew looked at Tony. "I've been told by a higher force to overlook your crime and legally proclaim you and your friends innocent."

"Who said we were ever guilty?" Tony said with a smug smile on his face.

"No one," Drew chuckled. "I just figured by the way you all acted…"

"Ok fine Drew," Tony replied. "We're guilty, there you got your verdict, do what you want with it!"

"Let's just say that the incident at The Dam At Otter Creek never happened Tony," Drew said. "How about that?"

"But what about Benson?" Tony asked.

"He'll go to jail for attempted murder and assault of an officer." Drew smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear." Tony replied.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Much to the surprise of everyone Drew was to be let out in a day's time.

The doctors called it a medical miracle.

Drew called it destiny.

Tony had been chatting with everyone about what Drew had told him and they were all very happy that he and his friends were let off the hook with no charges considering the whole ring leader of "The Dam at Otter Creek Incident" was to be behind bars in twenty four hours.

"Hey Carrie," Tony said. "Jude, can I speak with you?"

"Of course Tony." Carrie said.

"Sure Agent DiNozzo, what's up?" Jude asked.

"Drew," Tony stated. "He's a good man, and I want you both to treat him with the kindness and respect you always gave me and beyond you got that."

"Yes boss." Carrie winked.

"Yes sir Agent DiNozzo." Jude saluted.

"Please Jude," Tony laughed. "It's Tony."

"Tony." Jude repeated with a smile.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"So my dear," Ducky said to Tammie. "Have you chosen a path to follow yet?"

"Been in out of waitress jobs," Tammie replied. "Live in a shitty apartment, just getting by…"

"How'd you like to know a little secret?" Ducky asked her.

"Of course." She replied.

"Go to the main branch of the police department at Baltimore PD," Ducky said. "When I first met Tony, that's where he came from, they've got a top notch program there for medical examiners and rookies in training in that field…apply my dear, you'll make it in, I swear to you…oh and tell them Ducky of NCIS and former Officer Tony DiNozzo recommended you."

"Ducky," Tammie hugged him and squeezed tight. "Thanks…"

"Oh my dear," Ducky hugged her back. "You're very welcome."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"You think you'll hire another officer?" Tony asked Drew as they sat in the hospital garden. It was required that Drew get some fresh air into his "miracle lungs" as the doctors and nurses had come to call them.

"Maybe," Drew sniffed the air from the bench the pair sat on. "I'd like you to meet them as well before we hire them though…we don't need another Blake Harris."

"I know what you mean," Tony laughed. "Don't worry I'll be there."

"Blake he," Drew stated. "He wasn't bad Tony, he was just lost…when he got involved with Jade I figured it was only for the money, but something was in his eyes…"

"His eyes?" Tony asked.

"You can tell a lot about a person when you look into their eyes," Drew said. "Anyways there was something there, a fire that burned in him and a bad one at that, I don't think he even realized how bad it had gotten himself."

"I noticed though," Drew continued. "He could tell I sensed something was up with him so he began to treat me like dirt, and well I missed you a lot, I missed the way you led us, I began to notice Carrie acting the same way I did, Jude didn't know you…"

"I wish he could have," Tony looked to the blue sky. "I wish I could have led him too."

"You taught me so much Tony," Drew smiled. "And I thank you for that; I just want to be as great a team leader as you were…any tips?"

Tony watched Gibbs from the hospital door, signaling him they had three minutes left.

"Treat your team as if they are your family," Tony smiled. "And never forget to watch each other's six…always."

Tony smiled at Gibbs who smiled back as if he knew what Tony was saying all along.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

That night wasn't very eventful until it turned into the next morning. Drew was ready to be let go from Bethesda's care and his team was ready to have him back.

"Easy there Bullock," Gibbs said as he helped the man out the double doors to the awaiting car that Carrie had parked there. "Gotta save that air."

"I know," Drew laughed as he leaned against the car. "I know."

"Well Tony," Carrie hugged Tony. "I guess this is goodbye once again."

"Yeah Tony," Jude shook his hand after Carrie had finished. "See you around."

Tony nodded his head at Jude who got into the back seat. Carrie walked around to the driver's seat.

"Whenever you're ready Drew." Carrie smile and started up the car.

"Well Tony," Drew hugged him. "You know…I'm glad you had my six, that you've always had it."

"And I always will," Tony smiled and hugged him back tight. "Come visit sometime ok, although bring no murders next time ok… oh and also try not to die ok?"

"Will do," Drew saluted. "Goodbye Team Gibbs."

Drew got into the passenger seat and closed his door.

Carrie put the car into drive and the trio drove off.

"So DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he waved. "What did you tell Drew in the garden?"

"That his team is his family boss," Tony waved and smiled. "And that I was always proud of him."

"You know DiNozzo," Gibbs replied. "That's all he wanted to hear…"

Tony didn't say another word he was too busy waving.

**Read and Review**

**Well the story's done.**

**Would anyone like to see Tony's old team appear again in another NCIS fic? **

**Tell me in a review or PM if you'd like to see them again or no?**

**Until next story… **

**:)**


End file.
